TeenRanko
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: This is a Teen Titans meets Ranma story. I hope you like. First time crossover for me when it comes to Ranma. By the way the Cinderblock thing.....I made it up.
1. Here's Ranma

1

Disclaimer

I don't own Ranma ½ or Teen Titans, they are owned by their respected owners

Now the story begins

"That stupid Akane. Why did she have to hit me? All I did was say that her dress looked a bit small on her and she goes think that I was trying to get her to take it off or something... hey is that Titans' Tower? I think it is...damn she gave me an international flight this time. Hmmm I wonder how Raven is doing." Ranma says to no one in particular as he is flying towards the giant T shaped building.

Meanwhile in side Titans' Tower.

"Hey Raven what are you looking at outside the tower?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven just gives him a small smile and says, "An old friend is ganna crash into the tower. In about 3, 2, 1"

BOOM

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said someone was crashing in...but who is it?" Beast Boy asks.

At this point Cyborg, Robin & Starfire come running in to see what happened.

Raven just smirks and says, "An old friend, like I said before Beast Boy...Hey Ranma how have you been?"

Ranma is not getting up from where he landed covered in a bit of dust and says, "Not much...Raven is that you? Cool how has it been?"

Raven smiles and says, "Not much, with the exception of my father Trigon trying to rule the world and some talking brain trying to do the same."

Ranma smiles and says, "Then I guess it wasn't much at all. To think I was worried there for a sec...hey who is everyone else? I remember seeing you on TV Raven, but I don't remember what they called the others."

Raven smiles and says, "I'll just let them introduce them selves."

Beast Boy smiles and says, "My name is Beast Boy, nice to meet you."

Raven smirks and says, "I thought it was Garfield the last time I checked."

BB frowns and says, "Raven. You know that only the Justice Guild can call me that."

Ranma just looks confused until Starfire gives him an interstellar version of an Amazon glomp and says, "Greeting friend of Raven. My name is Starfire. Your was Ranma correct?"

Ranma nods and says, "Yeah umm could you umm let go now. I would like to breath."

Starfire blushes and lets him go. Cyborg walks up to him now and says, "Nice to meet ya. The name's Cyborg. I think I heard of ya before. You live in Nerama correct?"

Ranma nods and says, "So you've heard of the NWC ha? I guess news travels fast."

Robin then walks over and says, "Nice to meet you Ranma. The name's Robin. So how did you meet Raven?"

Ranma smiles and says, "Well I met her on a training trip I was on in China. I believe I met her right before Jusenkeyo... hey Raven how strong is your powers now?"

Raven looks a bit confused and says, "Pretty strong why? You didn't fall into a cursed spring did ya?"

Ranma blushes a bit and says, "Yeah I did... I fell into the spring of drowned girl."

Raven couldn't help but giggle a bit as she heard that and decided to get some water to find out her self. Meanwhile the others are wondering just what does that mean.

Then Raven splashes Ranma with cold water and sees the transformation, but because she felt like having tea she decided that Ranma can stay a girl for now.

Ranma now looks at Raven and says, "You knew that would happen didn't you. Now why didn't you get me some warm water?"

"I felt like having tea." Raven same plainly.

Ranma looks at her and says, "Can I have some too?"

Raven nods and goes and gets Ranma her tea. Meanwhile Beast Boy is confused and so is Robin. Cyborg looked like he shut down from surprise and Starfire is giggling and says, "That is great. Now me and Raven must take you to the mall so we can do the shopping spree."

Raven just gave Ranma her tea and just gives a look at Starfire, seamanly the same glare that Ranma was giving her and says, "Your kidding right?"

Starfire shakes her head no and say, "Oh I am most serious. It would be really fun."

Ranma just looks at her and Raven and says, "I would go only if Raven goes."

Raven looks at the now female Ranma and smirks and says, "Well I'll go, but I'll be making sure you get something feminine Ranma."

Ranma now looks scared and says, "No way! You Raven would go at all?"

Beast Boy looks just a weired out and nods his head in agreement.

Raven starts laughing and says, "Sorry for scaring you Ranma, no I don't want to go."

Starfire looks sad and says, "Then perhaps another day?"

Raven looks at her and says, "I'll see."

Ranma now looks at Raven and says, "Hey Raven, umm do you have anything I could wear, cause I sorta need to get my clothes cleaned."

Raven looks at her and says, "sure, just don't go near any warm water, in fact I think you should stay female while your hear. That way you could get use to it."

Ranma thinks about it and says, "For how long should I stay female before I'm used to it?"

Raven smirks and says, "A couple months, that way you should be used to a certain time that women go through."

Ranma blushes and says, "Oh...well as long as you're the one that's going to help me through it, then I guess it's okay."

Raven nods and takes Ranma into her room to get changed.

Meanwhile Robin got Cyborg restarted and started repairing the tower.

After about 10 minutes Ranma and Raven come out and Ranma is wearing a red version of Raven's outfit.

Ranma blushes as she notices the looks on Robin, BB, & Cyborg's face. Raven notices this and shoots BB a glare and BB stopped. Ranma noticed this but decided to keep it to her self.

Ranma and Raven are now talking with each other so that they can catch up on one another's life. And of course they are doing so while drinking some tea and playing shogi. Ranma is also wearing a bracelet on her left wrist with an engraving on it. Raven gave it to her so that the curse wouldn't make her male while she visiting her old friend, she only agreed because she felt she deserved a vacation from the chaos back home.

BB then walks over and says, "Hey you two, so what are you playing anyway?"

Ranma looks at BB and says, "Shogi, it's kinda like chess. So I heard that you can transform into anything correct?"

BB smiles and says, "Kinda, I can only transform into animals."

Ranma smiles and says, "Well, can you transform into a girl? After all humans are animals."

Raven smacks her self in the head for not coming up with that idea first. While BB thinks about it and says, "Not sure, I never really tried before."

Ranma smirks and says, "Then why don't you see if you can, right now."

BB shrugs and gives it a try. He winds up looking like a combination between Ranma and Raven, but of course like everything else he stayed green. Raven looks at BB and says, "I guess your Beast Girl right now ha?"

BG blushes and says, "Umm sure...ummm this feels way too weird can I transform back now?"

Ranma and Robin smirk and say, "No. You have to stay like that for the rest of the day."

Beast Girl blushes and says, "Fine, but I get to tell you two to do something you don't want to do."

Ranma and Raven both agree not realizing that BG didn't need to think hard for her revenge and says, "Go on a shopping spree with Starfire after your game."

They both now realize their mistake and were about to protest until Starfire looked at them in a very happy manner. They just couldn't let her get sad or mad for that fact and cursed under their breath and say, "fine"

Beast Girl smiles and says, "Good...I'm ganna go into my room now before Starfire notices, and the others...see ya." She then runs off into her room before Starfire realized that BB looked diffrent.

She was about to say something when Ranma looked at Raven and say, "Now why did you let me beat you?"

"So we can get this over with." Raven responded.

Ranma nods and says, "good idea."

So how was it? It was my first Ranma ½ Teen Titans cross over. I hope you like it andd don't worry chapter 2 will come shortly


	2. What the hell happened

1AN: I forgot to mention some out of character ness. Oh and thanks for the reviews. I know this is a fast update but because of how many reviews I got already I felt like adding the next chapter already. Oh and Campin' Carl thanks for the mis spell notice. I just didn't know how to spell Nerima.

Last Time

They both now realize their mistake and were about to protest until Starfire looked at them in a very happy manner. They just couldn't let her get sad or mad for that fact and cursed under their breath and say, "fine"

Beast Girl smiles and says, "Good...I'm ganna go into my room now before Starfire notices, and the others...see ya." She then runs off into her room before Starfire realized that BB looked different.

She was about to say something when Ranma looked at Raven and say, "Now why did you let me beat you?"

"So we can get this over with." Raven responded.

Ranma nods and says, "good idea."

Now

Ranma and Raven were now walking into the mall looking for which stores to get something in. They both didn't want to go on a shopping spree but they admitted that they did need or wanted to get something.

"Hey Ranma, how come your so calm about this? I'd have thought you would have protested being stuck as a girl for a while?" asked Raven.

Ranma sighs and says, "Remember what I told you about what has happened to me so far during our shogi game?"

Raven nods and starts wondering what did that have to do with her question.

Ranma then continues and says, "When I was thinking about being stuck as a girl I decided it would be a good way to keep from being found out by my fiancee's sister Nabiki. Plus the others would never believe that I wanted to stay as a girl so they would never come looking for me. So that way I would be getting a vacation of sorts."

Raven nodded and said, "That makes sense I guess. Oh and just how long have you been in that girl body?"

"You mean how long have I been it for a single span of time?" Ranma asks.

Raven nods in response as she begins to look at a couple of books in a store they walked into.

Ranma picks up a martial arts book and say, "The longest I believe was a month and a half...so yes I do know that I get those monthly visits."

Raven nods in understanding and looks to Starfire and says, "Star, why did you want to go shopping in the first place?"

Starfire blushes and says, "To get something to impress Robin with. I hope I find something."

Raven just smirks as she pays for her items as well as Ranma's. Ranma forgot that she didn't bring any money with her on her little trip. Heck she was still trying to figure out how she did it.

Meanwhile in Titans tower.

"So Robin what do you think of Ranma?" asked Cyborg while still laughing at Beast Girl who was now whacking him with a pillow for some reason that even she didn't know.

Robin smirks a bit and says, "I'm not sure. I think I'm ganna give her a test. You know to see if she is on our side, or if Slade wants to use our past friends to harm us."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Beast Girl.

"Well Beast Girl I think I'm going to see if she hesitates to battle our foes with us. And then if she dose hesitate even a little I'm going to put a recording devise in what ever room she decides to stay in." Robin says in response.

Beast Girl nodded and was about to say something when Cyborg started laughing again and decided that she was going to deal with him first. She looked coldly into Cyborg's eyes and said, "Cy. If you laugh at me one more time I'm going to replace all of the meat in the storage room & fridge for tofu and not only that but I'm going to replace a certain program that you use when you go to sleep with one to make you act like a girl. Do you understand me!"

Cyborg understood all right, but it just was too funny to see Beast Boy as a girl that he laughed even more which earned him a pretty feminine slap right on the face and Beast Girl started on the throwing out of the meat.

Robin now looks pissed at Cyborg and says, "I eat meat too you know. You didn't have to ruin it for me as well. And for Starfire and Raven as well. You know that Raven will be pissed about this. And not only that but you know what she is going to do to us. She may tease Beast Boy every now & then but at least she wont piss him off like that."

Robin then walks away to work out his stress on the punching bag in the weight room Cyborg though is trying to get Beast Girl to stop but with every time he opens his mouth he laughs a bit which in return makes her angrier.

Now back to the mall.

Ranma, Raven and Starfire are now eating a steak pizza while talking about the shopping trip.

Ranma smiles and says, "Thanks for insisting that I came here Star. I didn't think I was going to find half of the things I got...oh and thanks for paying for me Raven. I promise to pay you back soon."

Raven waved her off and said, "It's no problem Ranma. Just take your time. I'm sure you'll pay me back once you get the money but for right now just relax okay?"

Ranma nods as she takes another slice of pizza.

Starfire smiles as she continues to drink the mustard and says, "I'm glad that you were able to find the things you wanted Ranma. Now after we are done eating the pizza of steak why don't we go back home. I'm sure the others would like to see what we got."

Ranma giggles and says, "Well Beast Girl might, but I'm not sure if the guys would."

Raven smiles and says, "If her transformation was as complete as I thought yours was then you would be right."

Ranma just smiles as she takes yet another slice. Raven sees this and finally gets a second slice before her two friends eats it all.

About ten minutes later they are done with their food and head for the tower. Thankfully for Ranma they had the T Boat waiting for them by the shore so that she didn't have to swim over.

They now walk out of the elevator just to see Cyborg getting slapped in the face again as Beast Girl says, "I do have modesty Cy. I'm not going to let you even attempt to feel my breasts got it. especially after you laughing at me."

Ranma falls on the ground laughing and said, 'Okay Beast Girl you can change back now. Man I didn't think your transformation would be more of a change than mine but I guess I was wrong."

Raven smirks as Beast Girl blushes and bows in thanks but decides to transform back to normal in her room. And Starfire looks mad and after putting her things in her room she looks at Cyborg and says, "Cyborg do you know what I would have been forced to do if you were a of my kind?"

Cyborg shook his head and says, "no"

Starfire looks at him in his eyes and says, "I would have, have to either cut off your manhood or kill you. Now make sure you don't do that again or I'll decide to think of you as such."

Cyborg just nods for his life as a pissed of Starfire floats into the weight room to see if she could find something to help cool her self off. And she did, bad luck for Robin was that it was him.

Raven looks at Cyborg and says, "I guess she dose take certain things pretty serious. So if I were you I would not do that again."

Cyborg only nods as Ranma and Raven walk into Raven's room to talk and put their things down.

I hope you like this chapter. And I hope I can do even better in the next one. Chapter 3 will come soon.


	3. Beast Girl or Beast Boy

1Last time

Cyborg just nods for his life as a pissed of Starfire floats into the weight room to see if she could find something to help cool her self off. And she did, bad luck for Robin was that it was him.

Raven looks at Cyborg and says, "I guess she dose take certain things pretty serious. So if I were you I would not do that again."

Cyborg only nods as Ranma and Raven walk into Raven's room to talk and put their things down.

Now

a couple of minutes later everyone hears a very loud scream coming from Beast Boy's room and went to see what happened. Once there they see Beast Girl standing there with a very scared look on her face and she says, "I can't transform back. I can't become Beast Boy again."

Everyone looks at her for a couple of seconds before it sank in that this was indeed bad, well Ranma knew right away it just took her a while to figure out what Beast girl said due to the fact she said it almost right up against her ear so it was ringing a bit.

Cyborg then gets and idea and says, "Come on BG. Lets see if I can find out what happened to your cells okay."

Beast Girl nods in agreement and goes with Cyborg to see if the problem is at a cellular level. The others followed of course.

Once in the medical lab Cyborg attaches a few things to Beast Girl to find out what was wrong with her.

About a minute later Cyborg looks confused and said, "Umm according to this it says you actually healed a bit Beast Girl."

"Ha what does that mean?" asked Beast Girl

"It means that your cells are no longer as messed up as before, like you were supposed to be a girl all of this time, but because of your mutated cells you weren't one." Cyborg responds.

Beast Girl thinks about it for a second and says, "Well I do feel more comfortable. So I guess I can live with it... please do not make me go shopping Raven."

Raven and Ranma now smirk evilly and says, "You made us do it, but we didn't need to. You on the other hand do."

Beast Girl was about to protest when Ranma continues with, "But if you don't bother me tonight then I'll go with you. I think I can find some more stuff to help me with my training."

Beast Girl nods and was about to give her a hug but Raven stopped her and said, "Beast Girl I think I need to tell you a few things about the female body."

Beast Girl nods and then Ranma cuts in saying, "I explain some things too. You know maybe help Beast Girl understand a few things and learn a few things as well."

Raven understood and said, "Sure, now come on. Lets talk in my room."

Ranma and Beast Girl nodded and followed Raven to her room.

Robin and Cyborg look at each other for about a minute before Cyborg asked, "Pizza?"

"Pizza" Robin responds and they go off to get some pizza.

Starfire just giggles to her self and goes to her room to write what happened during the day in her new favorite Earthling teen girl activity book, her diary.

Inside Raven's room both Ranma and Beast Girl were flushed from all of the things that Raven has said. But that didn't stop them from eating their popcorn that they made and drink their sodas. Raven couldn't help but feel more comfortable and showed her more friendly side by smiling taking off her hood while she talked.

sorry for the small update but at least it is an update


	4. A spar with star?

1Last time

Inside Raven's room both Ranma and Beast Girl were flushed from all of the things that Raven has said. But that didn't stop them from eating their popcorn that they made and drink their sodas. Raven couldn't help but feel more comfortable and showed her more friendly side by smiling taking off her hood while she talked.

Now

The next day Ranma walked out of Raven's room looking to see what there was to do to keep up her training. She found the gym pretty easily and started using the punching bag lightly. Then she decided that she work on some weight lifting on the machines first to see how it was done and then she continued on the free weights until Robin and Cyborg came in and saw how much she could lift can compete with Cyborg.

"How can you lift so much and have like no muscle build of a body builder?" Asked Robin.

Ranma just smiled and said, "Because Robin. I use my ki to enhance my strength. I don't need big muscles to be strong."

"Oh" was all that Robin could say. Cyborg on the other hand decided to start lifting some weights as well.

After a while Starfire entered the gym as well, just in time to see Ranma throw Robin straight at her, so she caught Robin and said, "Greetings Robin. So I take it our new friend Ranma is stronger than how she looks or shows?"

Robin only nodded as he was put back on the ground. He decided to sit down and take a breather. A minute later Raven floated in and said, "So I take it you all seen how strong Ranma is ha."

Ranma nodded for everyone but smiled as she saw Beast Girl enter the gym and said, "Beast Girl I think you need new clothes cause yours aren't exactly the best for your new body."

Beast Girl just looked at her and said, "Bite me. I am not in the mood...stupid girl problems" she mumbled the last part but Starfire, Raven and Ranma could figure out what was wrong with her. Starfire looked towards Ranma and said, "Friend would you like to spar with me now? I am certain that my Tamarenian strength will be most formidable for you yes?"

Ranma looked her over and said, "Sure I guess. Shall we do this on the roof? After all it wouldn't be a true spar if we couldn't do all we could. And I doubt you would like to spar in a place you couldn't fly in."

Starfire smiles and says, "Oh most true. I would hate to have a spar with someone like you in such a cramp space."

Agreeing to the location everyone left for the roof. Cyborg was declared the referee, Robin the time keeper and Raven went off to help Beast Girl with her problems and hoped that they would be done before Starfire and Ranma were done with the spar. She could sense that for some reason Starfire was getting excited about the match.

Starfire smiled and said, "I am really glad that my people have met the Sajyin race and became friends with them. I feel lucky to know how to fight people stronger that me. And I bet you feel the same Ranma. You are excited about fighting someone who is naturally stronger and unlike you can fly."

"True, not sure what your race meeting Sajyins are what ever they are called has to do with it, but I assume I should take that as a compliment." Ranma responded with a smile.

"True it is. Sajyins are the only race that I can think that were stronger warrior race than my own. And to get the sudden feel that I am about to spar with someone of equal or greater strength is making me excited. I have always wanted this kind of spar deep down in side. I may be kind hearted and all but I am still one of a warrior race, we still love a good fight." Starfire continued with.

"Awesome. I'm being compared to a race of fighters that as far as you know were the only ones stronger than your own. I'm glad that you think of me in such high regards." Ranma responded with.

At this point Raven and Beast Girl have returned and Raven was thinking to her self of when could have Ranma learned that word and it's meaning. Genma would have never allowed Ranma to learn anything outside of the art.

Starfire looks around her with one eye and says, "Should we start off with our ki auras charged or not?"

"The hell with being smart lets go dramatic. Lets turn them up as far as we can." Ranma responds after doing the same.

Starfire smiles again and gets into a fighting stance that the Titans have not seen her use before. Not even on her home planet. And Ranma gets into a similar one. This throws Starfire off a bit and she asks, "Where did you learn that stance?"

Ranma looks at er carefully and then understands why she wants to know and says, "I learned this from an old man. I'll tell you more after our spar okay?"

Starfire nods and starts charging her ki as it starts glowing around her body a golden color. And Ranma does the same but her's is blue. The Titans are all in awe as both Starfire's and Ranma's ki auras are at equal strength. Starfire and Ranma smile charged at each other and began a grapple battle. Pushing and pulling trying to get the other off balance. After a while the jumped back and charged a ki blast in their hands.

"I can't believe I get to use this move, your stronger than I thought Star." says Ranma as she cups her hands and starts to charge her attack.

Starfire smiles as she charges up one of her own and says, "I would say the same to you but then it would lose it's dramatic touch."

They both laugh at the small joke and continue charging as they both begin at actually hover in the air from them.

"All right now! Sheko! Kana! Hamahamaha!" was screamed by both Ranma and Star as the two energies collided with the other and began a ki battle.

"What how do Ranma and Starfire know the same move!" asked Beast Girl.

Robin, Cyborg and Raven had no answer at the moment. Raven and Robin were in awe at the pure strength of the attacks. Cyborg was trying to scan the energy but his scanners weren't able to.

Ranma and Star on the other hand were busy with the energy battle but they both realized they said the same thing and launched the same attack. There was no hiding in that. The two energies were then both sent skyward by Star and Ranma as they exploded harmlessly in the air. They both then started throwing small energy balls at each other and the occasional punches and kicks. It lasted for about an hour until they ran out of energy. They both looked at each other and realized they just tried to use the same move.

"We both just tried the ultimate move..." Ranma starts off.

"The Zinzinkazan." Starfire finished.

After that both of them started laughing and walked towards the stares but became too exhausted and basically passed out.

Raven and Robin ran towards them and brought them down the stairs and into the medical wing so that they can be sure nothing worse happened. After all neither one of them had any clue as to what would happen after something like their spar.

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about how long it took for me to update. Oh and I guess I snuck in a bit of DBZ in there didn't I oh well. R&R


	5. aftermath,smallchanges,&cinderblock?

1AN: Just a heads up that through out this I will probably be making up attacks out of no where...so if they sound weird...that's why. Oh and for those who have read my DBZ story should be happy to now hear that I am trying to find where I put that story so that I could add a new chapter. Anyway here is the story.

Last time

Ranma and Star on the other hand were busy with the energy battle but they both realized they said the same thing and launched the same attack. There was no hiding in that. The two energies were then both sent skyward by Star and Ranma as they exploded harmlessly in the air. They both then started throwing small energy balls at each other and the occasional punches and kicks. It lasted for about an hour until they ran out of energy. They both looked at each other and realized they just tried to use the same move.

"We both just tried the ultimate move..." Ranma starts off.

"The Zinzinkazan." Starfire finished.

After that both of them started laughing and walked towards the stares but became too exhausted and basically passed out.

Raven and Robin ran towards them and brought them down the stairs and into the medical wing so that they can be sure nothing worse happened. After all neither one of them had any clue as to what would happen after something like their spar.

Now

After a few minutes the two redheads woke up in the medical wing with a couple of weird things attached to them. Ranma looked to her left and saw Beast Girl smiling. Ranma was confused so she asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you two are awake. Anyway you two can come upstairs now and get some breakfast...don't worry Star I didn't make it. Cyborg did...although all that's left now are the cereal boxes that no one opened." Beast Girl answered.

Star and Ranma both then got out of the beds and went to the kitchen to see what was left to eat.

Once there Ranma saw that Beast Girl did indeed tell the truth. The only thing left was cereal. She looked to the others and saw that they had eaten their fills. Starfire floats over and starts opening the boxes of the colorful food and mix them together and starts eating. Even though Ranma has not eaten cereal before she knew that mixing Cocoa Puffs, Lucky Charms, Trix, Rice Check, Total, Corn Pops, Fruity Pebbles, etc... together was not a good thing. She then looks to Robin and asks, "So who shops for food around here anyway? And who is the one who usually cooks?"

Robin looks over to her from his position on the couch and says, "No one really. We just draw straws and the one with the smallest loses and has to go shopping. And it's either Cyborg, Starfire or Beast Girl who cooks...and Beast Girl only eats non-vegetarian foods like Tofu..so we really don't like it when it is her turn."

Ranma sighs at this and says, "How about this. While I am here I do the food shopping and cooking from now on okay? I'll be able to cook more healthy meals then what I have seen so far...and telling from the garbage...there is not much except for Waffle mix, and the occasional protein bars."

"Then that means Cyborg shopped last time...well I guess you could do that. As long as you don't mind cooking for us and shopping as well." Robin responds.

Ranma nods her head and says, "I don't mind. I'll go now so that I could make something for dinner at least..."

Then the tower's alarm system kicked off and Robin got the info on what was happening in his communicator and says, "Titans go! Cinderblock is attacking the power plant!"

Ranma was confused yet again and says, "What? Umm where are we going exactly?"

Raven slowed down and told Ranma all about Cinderblock and what they are doing. Ranma nods and follows suit with the others getting in the T-Car.

Once at the power plant Cyborg skids the T-Car into a stop and everyone else practically jumps out and gets into their usual fighting stances.

"Cinderblock! What are you doing here?" Robin demands.

Cinder Block just yells in response and throws giant boulder at them. Raven uses her magic to throw it right back while the others all surround him.

Ranma is now looking around for away to stop Cinderblock with out really hurting anyone. She then notices that the ground is solid rock underneath Cinder Block and smiles. "Okay here I go... breaking point technique!"

Cinder Block looks over to where Ranma was and then falls as the ground below him crumbles from Ranma's attack.

Starfire uses this opportunity to fly into Cinderblock and makes him fall faster onto his face. He then gets up and slaps Starfire into the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin then runs and tries to make Cinderblock fall with a new birdarang but it fails.

Raven is over by Starfire making sure she is okay while Beast Girl is checking on Robin as he was thrown into a wall for is efforts.

Cyborg now blasts Cinderblock with his ray cannon but it too fails as Cinderblock rushed over to him and crushed his cannon's barrel.

Ranma then rushed behind Cinderblock and screams, "Take this blocky! Breaking Point Technique!"

She winds up hitting Cinderblock in the back and this causes his arms and legs to fall from his body. As well as his head.

Ranma puts her hands over her mouth while saying, "That wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't kill him did I?"

Raven, Beast Girl, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all are big eyed and say, "No idea."

Ranma gulps and picks up Cinderblock's head and says, "I'm sorry. Ummm you are alive still right? Please tell me you are."

Then out of no where Cinderblock's torso crumbles apart to reveal a small boy who is crying and says, "I'm sorry I attacked everyone. Please don't let it take control of me again."

Ranma now with big but still scared eyes says, "Ummm was that you?"

The little boy nods and wipes his face clean of his tears. The Titans all walk over to him to make sure everything is okay and bring him to the hospital so that he could get check up.

Beast Girl looks at Ranma and says, "It's okay. He's not going to die or anything. Now why don't you just relax okay."

Ranma nods while taking a seat next to Raven and Starfire in the T-Car. Everyone is just glad that no one was hurt really bad..well except Robin with his broken leg, but he doesn't mind.

Once Beast Girl and Cyborg returned from doing the paperwork they went off to the T-Tower to get some relaxation...needles to say that tonight is a takeout night.

AN2: Hope you all liked it. Please R&R.


	6. A few days later

Last Time:

Beast Girl looks at Ranma and says, "It's okay. He's not going to die or anything. Now why don't you just relax okay."

Ranma nods while taking a seat next to Raven and Starfire in the T-Car. Everyone is just glad that no one was hurt really bad..well except Robin with his broken leg, but he doesn't mind.

Once Beast Girl and Cyborg returned from doing the paperwork they went off to the T-Tower to get some relaxation...needles to say that tonight is a takeout night.

Now:

A couple days later the Titans found out that the boy that became Cinderblock was sent home to his parents. It was apparent that he was somehow cured by Ranma's attack. Ranma had went shopping today and got all of the food she knew how to cook with...which was a lot more in variety than what the Titans were used to. When she got back she saw Raven trying to comfort Beast Girl about something and said, "So what is she complaining about now?"

"Beast Girl is for some reason NOW having her period, not when you and Star spared." Raven responded.

"Well maybe it's because of her messed up DNA. Maybe she goes through two of them in a month or something." Ranma responded.

"WHAT! You mean I have to go through with this twice as much as a normal girl!" Beast Girl asked.

"Probably...or maybe yours are just longer lasting." Raven responded.

"Anyway...BG what kind of stuff do you usually eat? I know you're a vegetarian so what would you like me to make for you when I cook?" Ranma asked.

"Ummm anything with out meat really...and unlike some vegetarians I do count fish as meat." Beast Girl answered.

"Okay then. I guess I'll get started on dinner now. Just keep Starfire away from the kitchen...same with Cyborg. Those two will mess me up while I'm cooking." Ranma said as she went and started on making the meal.

Meanwhile in the gym.

"So, did Ranma prove her worth against Cinderblock Robin?" Cyborg asks.

"I do believe so. But there is still other threats. With the Titans now being as large as they are I wouldn't be surprised if Joker or some one who is really more of a villain for guys like Batman and Superman were to show up. You know to try to take us hostage to get to them." Robin responds.

"What makes you say that Robin?" Starfire asks.

"Batman has been sending me info on guys like Joker, Toyman, Dark Side, etc... It looks like they are starting to mean business." Robin responds.

"Wow...Dark Side ha? He is most powerful yes?" Starfire said a bit scared.

"What has gotten into you Star, you never start to back up like that." Robin asked.

"Dark Side... he and a creature called Braniac and a couple other aliens to my planet...well they caused many deaths on it. Many of my people were killed by them both... Dark Side took my mother from me." Starfire says saddened.

"Man Star, we had no idea. How long ago did that happen?" Cyborg asks.

"About 20 of your Earth years ago...remember I age differently then you, it was about 17 of my home planet's years ago. I didn't really get to know her." Starfire responds.

Then as they were about to go further Ranma activates the intercom system and says, "Hey everyone, it's dinner time. Come and get some real food for once."

Starfire reassures the others that she is fine as they head to the dinning room to eat. Once there they see all of the food that Ranma had cooked and said, "Where did you learn to make all of this?"

"My fiance's sister made all of this wonderful stuff, so I learned from her and my mom..." Ranma answers then sees the look on Raven's face and says, "What?"

"When did you get engaged?" Raven asks a bit annoyed.

"Ummm when I was born...at least that is what my pops keeps saying. But then again there is more than one fiancé because of my stupid pops...anyway dig in." Ranma tells the Titans.

Everyone then digs in and continues to eat. They all agreed that Ranma should stay or at the very least teach one of the others how to cook this good.

A couple hours later they all went to sleep to an uneventful day. But the next mourning breakfast was not an option as someone was causing chaos in the city. Once at the scene they see that they were not along in fighting what ever it was.

"Batman was is going on?" Robin asks his former mentor.

"This robot has been going to every city and destroying the jail walls. Releasing the inmates. Joker, Two Face, Riddler, Mr.Freeze, Killer Crock, Clay Face and many others among them have already been released.

"Damn...then that means if he breaks the one here..." Robin started.

"Then a few of your past enemies including the Brotherhood of evil to name just a few." Batman finished.

"Damn it...Hey this thing is just a robot right?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, as far as we can tell...why? And who are you?" Batman asked.

"My name is Ranma Saotome the best martial artist there is. I'm helping the Titans right now." Ranma answered as she went to fight the giant robot using the breaking point...she was also hoping that it worked on metal, not just rock.

Then Superman came down and started to tackle and fight the robot in hand to hand fighting. The Titans and the Justice League worked together to take it down. Ranma looked at it and slammed her fist into it's back pulling out something with a timer on it. She looked at the others and said, "It's a bomb isn't it?"

Cyborg scans it and says, "Yup."

Ranma nods and starts running to the mountain area so that it could explode in a non-populated area. Unfortunately it exploded in her hands. When she came back covered in black dust she said, "At least it was only me that got hurt by it." Then she falls over laughing. Batman just shakes his head and says, "I'll stay in touch with you guys. If anything happens and we need extra help. You'll be the first ones we'll call."

Robin nods and says, "Understood. See ya later Batman"

He and Raven carry Ranma into the T-Car while Starfire and Cyborg help Superman carry the Robot body off to somewhere to get analyzed and maybe even sold for scrap metal. Beast Girl sits in the back with Starfire as Raven drives them back to the Tower.

AN: That's all for this chapter. Sorry for the lack of updates but my computer craped out on me and I had to reactivate it from the very beginning.


	7. Bad magic reaction

Last Time:

He and Raven carry Ranma into the T-Car while Starfire and Cyborg help Superman carry the Robot body off to somewhere to get analyzed and maybe even sold for scrap metal. Beast Girl sits in the back with Starfire as Raven drives them back to the Tower.

Now:

A few nights later Ranma decided to talk to Raven a bit more, the week has been busy and well she wanted to know why Raven was annoyed to hear something she already told her. She enters her and Raven's room and sits on the bed. She looks at Raven's mirror and says, "Raven I know you're in there. Can you come out so we can talk?"

And as she sits and waits Raven comes out of the mirror and says, "sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well a couple of things. One why was it you were annoyed when I told the others about my fiancees?" Ranma asks.

"Sorry about that, for some reason it slipped my mind about you telling me. Anyway what else do you want to talk about?" Raven asks.

"Well I was wondering. Do you think these gems in my gloves will react to my curse if I keep wearing them?" Ranma asks pointing to the gems in her attire's gloves.

"Not sure really why?" Raven asks curious.

"Oh no reason at all, I was just wondering is all." Ranma answers waving her hands in the air basically showing that she lied.

"You just lied you know." Raven says plainly.

Ranma sighs and says, "I know. I just have been having weird dreams... ones I never had before."

Raven quirks her eyebrow and says, "Who are they about?"

Ranma angrily blushes and says, "a guy I know, and I hate it because I know if he knew that these dreams happened at all he would just tease me."

"I think the gems may be having side effects after all. Let's try taking them out." Raven says while looking at the gloves.

Ranma nods while holding one of her hands out while using the other one to see if she could force it out with a screw driver while Raven got one her self. She then joins Ranma in trying to remove the said gem when it started to glow. That is when Starfire walked in and looked to see what was happening.

"Ummm do you need any assistance?" Starfire asks.

That was when Ranma and Raven look up to her, unfortunately Raven's powers were keeping the gem from going any further than the glowing while she was looking at it, but now they were unleashed.

Ranma, Raven and Starfire all screamed as the glow from the gems spread through out the room and into the halls of the Tower.

About 10 minutes later the glow disappeared and there were two Ranmas in the room. One male and the other female. As Ranma woke up and looked around and down to find out that she wound up staying in the girl body looked at the male Ranma and said, "This is great. I'm stuck in the girl's body while my birth form is over there...No fair damn it!"

At the end of her rant Ranma chan went into her room and closed the door. Keeping Raven from going back into her room while she dealt with what happened. "I don't blame Ranma for being upset. I guess I should have warned Ranma of this before asking her to stay in female form here. Now she can't go back to her family. This must be hard for her." Raven says as she realized what happened.

"I agree... But Ranma kun as they say in Japan is most handsome. I can see why Ranma had girl problems back in Japan." Starfire says after she realizes all of the fun she could have if she were to get into Ranma kun's pants.

Raven blushes as her thoughts went in the same direction but shook it off and says, "I'll go comfort Ranma. In the meantime you should put him on the couch in front of the TV."

Starfire nods smiling. She picks up male Ranma and brings him to the couch. While making sure her hands were in all the right places to have some fun.

Raven shakes her head again and says, "I wonder if she remembers telling Cyborg to stop feeling up Beast Girl or at the very least to stop trying to... anyway time to see if Ranma is okay."

Ranma meanwhile is laying on the bed with tears running down her face. When she heard the knock she quietly said, "Come in."

Raven walks into the room and sits down next to Ranma and says, "This was the last thing you wanted to happen ha?"

Ranma nods while sitting up and taker her finger and drys her tears. She looks to Raven and says, "I'm sorry for acting like that. It it well, you know. Very upsetting to see that this is what happens when I no longer have to worry about changing at the splash of water. I'm a girl and my normal self is well, not sure yet. But I'm not sure if I want to know."

Raven puts her hand on her shoulder and says, "It's okay Ranma. I didn't think this would happen. I knew it had a chance but that was like a 1 in a 400,000,000 chance. So I didn't think of it."

Ranma smiles through her sadness and says, "It figures I land at that chance."

Raven smiles and says, "Yeah, only you could do that."

Ranma giggles and says, "That's me alright."

Raven hugs Ranma and says, "It's okay now right? Lets just get some sleep."

Ranma nods while returning the hug. She lets her go and says, "Hey, now I can wear what I want. And if anyone I know comes here, they can splash me and well they would then start thinking that I'm someone else."

Raven smiles and says, "Yup. It looks like you are better now."

Ranma smiles and says, "I just sorta needed to cry it out I guess...hey maybe if my male half is okay he can go back and handle the others."

Raven rolls her eyes and says, "Only you would say something like that jokingly."

"Who says I was joking?" Ranma asks smiling.

Raven and Ranma both laugh at that before going to bed, but Starfire on the other hand.

Starfire just got done putting male Ranma on the couch. She then was about to walk away when he woke up and said, "whoa, where am I?"

Starfire turns around and says, "You are at Titans Tower. I'm glad to see you awake now Ranma kun."

Male Ranma looks up to her and backs away a bit until he realized he recognized her and said, "Oh it's just you Starfire. So what happened anyway?"

"After I came into Raven's room to check on you two the gems glowed and caused you to be separated from your female self. Which is the original in soul. I may not be gothic like Raven but I can sense that your energy is different and that you are not the same as Ranma chan." Starfire answers.

Male Ranma looks up to her and says, "Then who am I?"

"Who do you want to be?" asked Starfire.

Male Ranma was then left with a question to think about as Starfire went back to her room to get some sleep.

AN: Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it.


	8. A new day, a new name & Toyman?

Last Time

"After I came into Raven's room to check on you two the gems glowed and caused you to be separated from your female self. Which is the original in soul. I may not be gothic like Raven but I can sense that your energy is different and that you are not the same as Ranma chan." Starfire answers.

Male Ranma looks up to her and says, "Then who am I?"

"Who do you want to be?" asked Starfire.

Male Ranma was then left with a question to think about as Starfire went back to her room to get some sleep.

Now

The very next day everyone was now aware that there was two Ranmas. One male and the other female. And Cyborg couldn't help but look very shocked. Beast Girl looked like she was going to laugh but she knew better. Robin was wide eyed while the male Ranma and female Ranma felt uncomfortable just standing there not sure of what to say to each other. Finally Raven broke the silence and says, "So what are we going to call the male Ranma? Ranma's actual soul and memories are in the female body making that one the original."

The male Ranma finally spoke and said, "How about Enma?"

Now the female Ranma face faults and says, "You actually want your name to sound like our damn pop's name?!"

Enma smiles and said, "Yeah. I don't mind...and it sorta keeps the family tradition of our names sounding the similar."

Ranma thinks about it and says, "I guess it makes sense. So what are we going to do about this?...and if anyone asks I'm the older one got it."

"What? No I am. Age has to do with body not mind." argues Enma.

This turns into a normal argument between the newly made twins. The others sigh in relief that they weren't going to fight or anything. After their argument Ranma winds up winning and then she starts on making breakfast. She wanted to think about this before doing normal stuff yes but food always comes first.

Robin in the mean time decides to go through the profiles of the Gotham City villains to see who would most likely head towards Jump City first. Cyborg went into the gym to light some weights while Beast Girl, Starfire, and Raven dragged Enma to the couch to talk with them. He was already feeling as if they were the girls from Nerima even though he doesn't exactly remember what it was like to be in that position. He guessed it was a reflex.

"So what is it like to have your own body now?" asked Starfire.

"Not sure how to explain it other than normal. I don't really remember being someone else." Enma responded.

Raven and Beast Girl thought that would be his answer. After a while Ranma called everyone to eat breakfast. She made something simple as she was hungry and she wanted to get this done and over with.

After everyone got to the kitchen and sat around the bar type area and got their condiments they started eating. While eating Robin brought up something he found out.

"Guys I think today would be a good day to be on the look out for Two Face. Me and him go back and it was reported than when he escaped he was heading this way. So we should be on the look out if we go out today. If not then we are going to respond to as many of the calls the city sends us to make sure we get him." Robin reported to the others.

"Sounds to me that you just have a grudge against this Two Face guy. It looks to me as if right before the break in he was trying to reform...at least that is what it said when I looked him up." Ranma says.

"And when did you do that?" asked Robin.

"When that guy in the black outfit listed the names... I believe you called him Batman or something." Ranma says.

Robin looks mad that Ranma didn't remember his former mentor's name and that she had the gall to say he had a grudge. He looked her over and says, "He killed my parents. What do you want me to do? Let him go because he was trying to reform? Ha like that would ever happen."

Ranma looked hurt after hearing about his past and says, "sorry man. Geese just because I didn't know it was personal. But still you should let the law make it's decision. And besides he will have what comes to him in the lift after anyway"

What Ranma said did calm Robin down as he pictured Two Face burning in hell. But then Enma points out side the window and says, "Okay so you are worried about Two Face. Well I think the town is more worried about that thing at the moment."

After saying this everyone turns to where he was pointing and sees a giant toy soldier. Ranma smirks and says, "looks like Toyman got here first. So are we going to wait for the mayor to call us or are we going to fight that thing our selves now?"

Starfire and Raven smirk along with Robin. But Cyborg stops Robin from doing anything and says, "Your leg is still broken. It has to heel still. Let us handle it. Why don't you contact the Justice League to let them know who's here."

Robin nods in defeat and starts sending a message to the Justice League tower in space. While the others head out to fight Toyman's newest robot. Once outside the others took their stances. Getting ready for anything that came at them.

"Oh joy. The Titans want to play with me. Lets see how long they can last" Toyman says to a stuffed bear in the cockpit of his robot.

"Why do these guys always build giant robots?" asked Beast Girl.

Ranma smirks and says, "If you ask me. They are trying to make up for something in between the legs."

This causes Raven, Enma, Beast Girl and Cyborg to start laughing. And they all thought to them selves that only Ranma would be bold enough to say such a thing. Ranma then looks up to see the head of the giant robot and sees what could be an outline for a door. She then looks to the others and says, "I'm going to see if I can drag him out of there. Maybe the city could then recycle the metal or something."

The others agree and help Ranma reach her destination. After words they started to have a problem fighting off the robot's weapons. Somehow Ranma was able to get passed them while the other's couldn't.

After about a half hour Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash & Wonder Woman show up to help. Flash tries to get the robot to lose it's own balance with his speed while Wonder Woman, and Superman hold back the giant fists of the robot. Green Lantern tries to find Ranma to see if he could give her a hand. He finds her trying to opening something. He floats down to her and says, "Need some help?"

Ranma looks behind her and sees GL and says, "sure Lantern. Could you try to open this damn door so I can get in and get Toyman out of there. That way ..."

"Your friend's already told us. Don't worry sure." Green Lantern interrupts and then focused the power of his ring at the door and rips it open.

"Well I didn't say I wanted it open in a particular way. Cool thanks. I'll be right back." Ranma says as she runs into the robot off to where she feels Toyman should be.

Green Lantern smirks and says, "She has spunk that's for sure."

Then he had to use his powers to shield himself from another weapon showing up to shoot who ever it was that destroyed the door. After a half hour the Robot and all of it's weapons shut down as Ranma comes out dragging a tied up whining Toyman. She looked to GL and the others and said, "This guy was pathetic. How do you let him pose as a challenge. I could swear he wet him self when he saw me enter the cockpit."

"That was because you broke it with only one finger!" Toyman responds.

The other all laugh as Ranma kicks the giant head and tells Toyman to shut up.

(Well that's it for now. Hope you like it. I tried to put in as much as possible.)


End file.
